babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
First Ones
The First Ones were a group of ancient races that were among the first to achieve sentience billions of years prior to the time of the Younger Races. Summary *Vorlons: a race of ancient, vaguely squid-like, translucent, glowing, highly intellignet beings that maintain a large territory in the Galaxy, even after they actually departed (due to networks of artificial intelligences). *Shadows: an insectoid race with twelve glowing, orange eyes arranged in four rows of three each. They have six legs, two arms, a somewhat triangular head, an oddly shaped shoulder section. They live on the world of Z'ha'dum. *Triad: a species that was born as three seperate beings that have since combined into one species. They are entirely beings of thought and never had physical bodies to begin with. They are highly telekinetic, and use ships to interact with other races. *Mindriders: another race of beings of thought that once had physical bodies. Upon trancending their bodies, they experienced a species-wide amnesia, forgetting what it was like to have physical bodies. As such, they enter the minds of younger races to observe what having a physical form was like. They also use large, mostly empty ships to interact with others. *Walkers of Sigma-957: perhaps the most intelligent race of First Ones, they have an incessant thirst for knowledge and did not dedicate themselves to warfare by any means. They frequent other dimensions, including Hyperspace, Thirdspace, and Quantum Space. They store their collective info at Sigma-957 and one other place, but the latter was destroyed in an asteroid impact. *Kirishiac: a warlike species that has crystal lattice-like cell structure, eight hearts, and stands up to 23 feet tall (7 meters). They built and maintained a massive empire for a long time, enslaving or killing younger races. They fought the combined forces of all other First Ones to a standstill for an age until they got their arrogant asses kicked. They have since mellowed out to some degree. *Torvalus: a race of meter-tall, protozoan-like creatures covered in large cilia. They have extraordinary sensory ability and dedicate their time to gambling and betting on cosmic events, the outcome of wars, etc. If there is anything slightly significant going on, they will almost surely bet on it. *Xu-Ha: A race of giants that went insane after their trancendence. They wiped out several races for no apparent reason, until the other First Ones said "enough of your crap" and wiped them out. They are now extinct. *The Pact: an unknown race that hid themselves away on a remote cluster of worlds, completely removing themselves from the wars of Order vs. Chaos. When they were called upon to join the Army of Light, they warped the White Star vessel searching for them to a remote area of space. *The Hand: another unknown, dark race that has since been banished to another dimension by the Vorlons. They were inspired by the Thirdspace Aliens and attempted to copy their method of subtle control, only to be found out for controlling the Kirishiacs and imprisoned in another dimension for their crimes.